particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darnussian language
There are two major languages in Darnussia, Narik and Darnus. Both langauges have some similiarities, but they are significantly different from eachother. Narik is dominant language in Narikaton, Clenon and Nihaton, as Darnus is dominant in the Darnussian mainland states of Kozaria and Alkavon. Darnus |} History Darnus is a descendant of the historical language of Kozer that was spoken by the Alkavon Tribals and Kozarians even centuries before the unification of Darnussia. It has several common elements with Narik and it is believed that the two languages actually have a common roots before the known history. Darnus is currently the more commonly spoken first language in Darnussia, mainly due to poorer Alkavani migration to the Islands, and their high birth rate. Basics of the language Some basic words in comparision to english: * ist = is * ast = a * die = the * auf = of and comes at the beginning of a sentance desribeing a importent event. Example: Auf Kommisten revolution. (Communist Revolution) * fu' ''= for * ''fus' ''= from Political words: * ''albor = Leader and/or head of something * nationale = national * nationalesten = nationalist * nationalesti = nationalism * komministen = communism * komministi = communist (person) * komministisk = communist (used with other substantives) * parti = party * Die komministisk parti fektest fu' die arbeit! = The Communist Party fights for the workers! Darnus verbs are often short, as the word fekte meaning "is fighting" in the example. There are several groups of verbs. Verbs Group 1 For short verbs. * ist fekte = is fighting * ist fekter = was fighting * ist fektre = have been fighting * fektest = fights * fekterst = fought * fektrest = has fought * ist morde = is killing * ist morder = was killing * ist mordre = has been killing * mordest = kills * morderst = fought * mordrest = has fought Group 2 * ist meespel = is playing * meespelen = was playing (In group 2, ist is never used when talking about past) * meespeler = have been playing * meespelst = plays * meespelstra = played * meespelstrast = has played Specialities There is no corresponding word for IN in Darnus. It is replaced by -sje ending. * Narikatonsje = In Narikaton * Hobrazije = In Hobrazia * Darnussije = In Darnussia * Apartsje = In house Narik |} History Narik is the traditional language of the Island provinces of Darnussia, originating on Narikaton in prehistory, and effectively replacing proto-Hebrew on Shirmania due to migration and trade between the two large Darnussian islands. As the language of nobility, and later the language of education, it has traditionally been the language of the leaders of society, even on the mainland. Native Narik speakers tend to regard Darnus-speakers (and those who speak Narik with a thick Mainlander accent) with scorn and derision. It is estimated that approximately 30% of the Darnussian population speaks Narik as their first language, but over 40% of the population claims Narik as their primary language. Basics of the language Unlike Darnus, Narik is a language that is completely spoken with endings. * Qüid vir mësplest? = What was he playing? * Qüid vir mësple? = What is he playing? * mëspl = to play * Virag ea! = He did it! * Vir ea! = He does it! * Viragö ea = He will do it! Political words: * alborsch = Leader and/or head of something * nationali = national * nationalischti = nationalist * nationalischtig = nationalism * communisch = communism * communistischë = communist * partij = party Specialities When someone is considered to be from some place, if the last letter of the word is a vowel, it is replaced with an i. If it is consonant, the i is added at the end of the word. If the last letter is i, another i' is added. * Darnussi = Darnussian * Nariki = Narikan (However, the word Nariki is used also in Darnus) * Doressi = Doressan * Red Stadi = Red Stadian * Luthorii' = Luthorian Bilingualism in Darnussia By law, all primary school students are required to demonstrate proficiency in both Darnus and Narik, although standards vary from place to place. On the mainland, most basic education is done in Darnus, with only Classical Literature and History courses taught largely in Narik. On Narik, almost all couses are taught in Narik, with the exception of math and science courses, which tend to be in Darnus due to the Darnus language's richer technical vocabulary and flexibility in adopting foreign loanwords to describe natural phenomena. It is estimated that 85% of the population of Darnussia is functionally bilingual for both Darnus and Narik. Most of the remaining 15% are of the lower class and speak only Darnus. A select few Narik speakers, particularly those who consider themselves to have deep ties to the nation's nobility, refuse to speak Darnus under any situation, and will either feign ignorance of the language, or take active offense at the language being spoken in their presence. In Law The Darnussian House of Delegates legally conducts all business in both languages. While members may speak either language before the legislature, all members must demonstrate fluency in both tongues to be permitted to be a candidate; this language requirement is the sole requirement, other than citizenship, to be a candidate for the Legislature. Laws enacted by the House of Delegates are written in both languages, which have co-equal legal effect. In the event that a translation is in error, the courts have looked to the native language of the bill's author, to determine which version was more likely the intended phrase. The State legislatures of Narikaton, Nihaton and Clenon are conducted solely in Narik, while the Alkavon and Kozaria legislatures are conducted solely in Darnus. Each of the five States issues unofficial translations of the laws into the other language. A criminal defendant has the right to have his trial conducted entirely in whichever of the two languages he is more comfortable with, although witnesses who do not know, or refuse to speak, that language may be questioned in a language they do understand, and a translation back to the trial's language is provided. Criminal defendants who understand neither Darnussian official language must pay for a translator into their native language. In civil trials, all parties may use whichever language they prefer. Colloquial phrases It's Darnus to me!, in Narik ("Eirda Darnusi!") is a colloquial statement with two mutually antagonistic definitions; the speaker may either be complaining that the subject of the complaint is "commonplace" or "mundane" (i.e., criticizing a simplistic piece of art), or that the subject is overly complicated (i.e., complaining about learning Calculus). It's Narik to me!, in Darnus ("Narikasje Est!"), by contrast, is a Darnus-speaker's lament that something is "elitest," "expensive," or "arrogant." Minority Languages Small percentages of Darnussians speak other languages, including a variant of Hebrew amongst the Jewish minority, Lusitanian among the Lusitanian minority, and more recent influxes of immigrants, mostly from Beluzia, Luthori, Malivia, and Hobrazia, who bring their native languages with them. With the exception of small Lusitanian enclaves in the Migrant Islands, and first generation immigrants from abroad, however, most Darnussians speak Darnus or Narik (or both), even if it is not their first tongue. Category:Languages